


Haircut Revelation

by SallyRose



Category: Melrose Place (1992)
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Humor, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyRose/pseuds/SallyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humorous story explaining the reason behind Jane’s “lawnmower” haircut in season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Revelation

Jane and Alison are jogging along the sidewalk, when after sudden burst of energy Jane speeds up then suddenly stops to take a swig from her water bottle. She waits for Alison to catch up who needs to rest the cramping muscles in her legs. 

Alison could tell Jane was hiding something and couldn’t wait to spill it. Jane kept smiling secretively with all this sudden energy barely contained. 

“Do you know why I cut my hair off this way, Alison?” 

Alison shook her head as she took a small sip from her water bottle. 

Jane ran her fingers through her close cropped head. She felt the short, fuzzy hair tickle against her hand. “I couldn’t take it anymore. All those losers I was with: Michael, Robert, Chris, Richard, Jake and then Michael again. I made a realization then I had enough!” Jane let the moment savor before letting it all out.

“I’m…..a lesbian!” The words all came rushing out. Alison gaped, almost dropping her water bottle. Jane nodded with a smug grin as she waited for Alison’s response, while at the same time didn’t mind if Alison cared or not.

Alison decides to drop the next bomb, “But, but….I’m a lesbian too!” 

Jane lets out a happy squeal and so does Alison as they both jump up to gave each other congratulatory hugs. Jane admitted she always was attracted to Alison and how they both have a lot in common. They finish their morning jog and kept smiling at each other as they jogged back to the apartment building.

Jane and Alison cool down in Jane’s apartment, wiping the sweat from their foreheads and stretching out their muscles. 

Alison pushes back her hair out nervously. “This is all new to me. What do lesbians do anyway?” 

Jane turns towards her and replies, “They kiss.” Jane begins to show Alison how lesbians kiss.

Sydney approaches Jane’s door, while wearing one of her latest, colorful, 1960s-inspired outfits, with the giddy desire to tell Jane something that will piss her off. Sydney smiles to herself at how easy it is to be able to get under Jane’s skin, as she opens the door to walk into the room but stops dead in her tracks. On the sofa, Jane is kissing another person and it’s with the building’s goody two shoes, Alison. 

Sydney makes an audible gasp as Jane and Alison look up to turn to see who interrupted them. She then claps a hand over her mouth and slowly backs up to the door. 

“Oh….Oh….Jane….IjustwantedtodropbyandtellyousomethinginprivatebutIseethatyourebusyandwanttobealonesoI’lljustbeleavingnow!” She slams the door behind her.

“OHMYGOD!!” Sydney looks around the courtyard to make sure no one else is present and then runs to her car, yanks open the door then quickly hops into it. “I have to tell Michael about this!” 

She speeds off to Burns-Mancini.


	2. My Sister is a Lesbian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Peter and even Kimberly are told first.

Sydney quickly enters the office to drop her purse on the desk and saunters right into Michael’s office. “Michael, I have to tell you something very important!” She emphasizes with her hands. “VERY important!”

She has interrupted his morning routine of reading the newspaper and it puts Michael in a sour mood.

Michael gives her the stink eye. “What now, Syd? That global warming is an epidemic, that there were two gunmen at the grassy knoll or are you just being a twit as usual?”

He turns back to reading the paper. Sydney steps up to his desk, grabs the paper out of his hands and throws it behind it her. Michael is irritated by this rude interruption.

“MICHAEL! Jane…Jane was kissing somebody!” Sydney can barely stand it.

Michael stares back at her and shrugs. “So?”

Sydney begins to fidget with her hands and paces around the office. “You don’t get it. Jane was kissing SOMEONE. Someone that is NOT a guy, if you know what I mean. They were on the sofa….”

Michael holds up a hand to interrupt Sydney’s babbling. “Whoah, whoah, whoah! Are you telling me that Jane was doing IT with some chick?” He’s already finding this amusing, since its making Sydney agitated.

“Not SOME chick, someone she knows, who we know and we didn’t even know. I mean, maybe I got the wrong impression?” Sydney bites on her fingernail.

Michael motions for her to go on. “What DID you see? Don’t leave anything out.”

Sydney opens her mouth only to be stuck momentarily, “Ok, I wanted to tell Jane something. I knew she was home, I knew the door was open and I just walked right in to announce my presence and then….” She works herself to prepare for her next words to come out, “I saw Jane. I saw her on the sofa, with her arms around another person, in a passionate embrace. Their faces were close and touching. Definitely kissing. You could tell that they were kissing, while moving their arms up and down each other.” Sydney motions with her hands, her eyes squeeze tightly to visually recall the shocking scene.

“I-I, uh, well, I interrupted them and made a noise that interrupted them. Jane looked up first, then her um, um, um, oh god….I can’t say it!” She throws her hands up in disgust and shudders at the memory.

Michael is enjoying Sydney’s discomfort. “Who was the other lesbian? You can tell me,” he coaxes.

Sydney gets flustered. “It….it…it was Alison, ok?? That goody two shoes of AA!”

Michael begins to laugh so hard his eyes water. He finally calms down enough to wipe his eyes. “Wow, Alison, huh? I would never have guessed!” His face fixed in a smug smile.

“So, Jane is a lesbian and Alison is one too. Maybe that’s why my marriage with her broke up. Too bad, Jane was pretty good in bed. Are lesbians good in bed?” He looks at Sydney to get her reaction.

Sydney drops her jaw at his attitude. “Michael, this is serious! How could Jane do this?!”

She then brightens at an idea that pops in her head.

“Oooh-oooh! I know what did it! That haircut she recently got. That has to be it! There’s a hair chemical that can infect you through the scalp. Of course!” Sydney slaps her forehead. “All we have to do is wait for Jane’s hair to grow back out and she’ll be normal again!”

Sydney looks desperate. “Right?”

Michael shakes his head. “Syd, for all you know, that outfit you’re wearing can make you turn into a lesbian.” He gestures towards Sydney’s outfit.

Sydney looks down at herself and looks back at him. “What’s wrong with my outfit? It’s haute couture!”

Michael blows a raspberry. “You don’t even know the meaning of the word. You look like an orange-colored grunge version of Peter Pan. Wasn’t he played by a woman?”

Sydney is speechless from Michael’s jabs at her as she quickly turns around and slams the door shut behind her. Michael smiles and picks up his discarded paper.

At the receptionist desk, Sydney is trying to calm down, as she begins her usual work duties. She tries to file her nails, but can’t concentrate, so she does some actual filing. She takes messages and makes return calls. While putting away some documents, she goes over in her head what she saw between Jane and Alison, and then to Michael’s insults, making her anxiety grow again.

Peter walks into the office and greets her. “Hello, Sydney. Any messages for me?”

Sydney is startled and turns around by loudly declaring, “I like men! I LOVE men! Always will!”

Peter stops in his tracks to stare at her. Sydney mumbles something and hands Peter his messages without looking him in the eye. Peter says nothing as well. He drops his briefcase on his desk and walks into Michael’s office. Michael looks up at him, apparently he heard Sydney’s outburst after seeing Peter’s quizzical look on his face.

Peter has a concerned expression as he asks, “What’s wrong with her now?”

Michael shrugs and replies, “Apparently, Jane’s new haircut that she got turned her into a lesbian and now she recruited Alison into one as well.”

Peter stares at Michael in disbelief. “What? Haircuts don’t change your sexuality.”

Michael shrugs again. “Apparently they do, since Jane is now a lesbian. This would explain our failed marriage. Why I never knew but that’s beside the point. Too bad, she was great in bed,” Michael smirks.

Peter makes a face. “You’re nuts. Sydney’s nuts. You need to stop listening to her.”

Michael gestures with his hand. “Why don’t you ask Syd, then?”

“Fine, I will.” Peter opens the door to call out to her. “Sydney, will you come in here for a minute?” Sydney saunters in, looking outwardly calm.

“Sydney, what’s with the hysterics that your sister Jane is a lesbian?” Peter leans against Michael’s desk and folds his arms. Sydney’s expression looks like a deer caught in head beams.

Sydney tries to save face. “You know me; I like drama and may have exaggerated what I saw just a little bit,” She squeezes her two fingers for emphasis as she nervously smiles.

Michael rolls his eyes. “Syd, you came bursting in here not moments ago, barely able to tell me that you saw Jane making out with Alison and freaked out.” Sydney huffs a little.

Peter gets her attention to humor him. “Enlighten me.”

Sydney retells her story of what she walked in on in Jane’s living room. Peter listens patiently but doesn’t quite believe it.

“Sexuality doesn’t turn off and on like a switch,” he finally states. “What heterosexual people like to do is to experiment and that’s what Jane and Alison did. Just to experiment to get a taste of the forbidden.”

Sydney is still unconvinced. “What about Jane’s very short haircut she got? She would never had gotten such a terrible haircut if she weren’t, you know….”

Peter shakes his head. “There are many women who have short hair and are straight. It doesn’t have anything to do with their sexuality. And why do you have a problem with this? You don’t have an issue with Matt being gay, so why if it’s Jane?”

Sydney pouts and folds her arms. “This is my sister we’re talking about, Peter! I grew up with her, watched her go through one bad relationship to the next. Not to mention her lack of fashion sense!”

Peter sighs and shakes his head. “I give up.” He looks at Michael who shrugs back.

They all quietly return to their work duties.

Kimberly strolls into the office. She strides by Sydney’s desk and greets her warmly.

“Hi, Syd. Keeping those pencils sharpened?”

Sydney glares at her. “What do you want, Kimberly?”

Kimberly shrugs as she replies, “I just stopped by to tell Peter some good news.”

“You’re going on a trip? I hope it’s a short one!” Sydney mockingly replies back.

Kimberly remains cool. “No. I got a new job!”

Sydney folds her arms. “You got a new job. I got a new lesbian. Tra-la, tra-la!”

Kimberly is taken aback by Sydney’s snarky comment but says nothing.

Peter comes out of his office to greet Kimberly. “Kimberly! So good to see you.” He clasps her hand. They turn to start walking toward the coffee maker.

Kimberly thumbs over her shoulder. “What’s with Sydney? She just said the oddest thing.”

Peter shrugs. “There is always something with Sydney. You just caught her on a good day. Come on, tell me your good news that you wanted to tell me in person.” He pours her a cup of coffee and hands it her.

Kimberly smiles. “My new job. It’s perfect. I get to be a therapist!”

Peter raises an eyebrow. “You? A therapist? What is this world coming to?” He throws his hands up in the air in an exaggerated gesture.

Kimberly is amused by his reaction. “Oh come on, Peter. I am fine! I’d like to think I have plenty of experience in the field.”

Michael is walking by the coffee maker and butts in, “Yeah, ' _inside_ ' experience!”

Peter gives Michael a scathing look, while Kimberly just ignores Michael by rolling her eyes and sipping her coffee.

“Hey Kim, I got your first patient for ya,” Michael motions to Sydney. “She needs a good shrinking.” Michael winks at Kimberly.

Peter is annoyed. “Mancini, go away.”

Michael returns to his office without further comment.

Kimberly turns away after watching Michael’s door being closed. “What did Michael mean by that?”

Peter sighs. “It’s a long story, especially how Sydney tells it,” Peter pauses before he continues, “Earlier today, Sydney walked in on Jane and Alison kissing each other and now Sydney thinks it means Jane is a lesbian. Or that Jane became a lesbian when she cut her hair really short.”

Kimberly laughs. “Sydney actually believes that? Well, I think I can help her.”

Peter laughs along with Kimberly. “Go right ahead. Sydney certainly needs some help.”

Kimberly says goodbye to Peter and walks out. She stops at Sydney’s desk to pull out her business card and winks at Sydney before leaving the office, implying that she can come to her for therapy.

Sydney is appalled and tosses the card aside.

Michael has a medical emergency but needs to deliver an important file to Amanda but can’t do it himself. Peter says he can’t do it either. Michael sweet-talks Sydney into promising her a big romantic dinner if she runs the errand. Sydney acquiesces and leaves for D&D.


	3. Word Gets Around The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At D&D, Amanda, Billy and Brooke get the news and Alison doesn't deny it.

Sydney strolls in, sealed document in hand and goes straight to Amanda’s office. She walks in without knocking, making Amanda already in an irritated mood worse to hand her the file. Amanda is trying to do business with Hart-Mancini Designs over the phone and Sydney stands there with a smirk on her face.

Amanda trying to be polite asks Sydney, “Anything else?”

“Yeah, don’t do business with Jane. Her fashions will turn out like _Annie Hall,”_ Sydney responds, rather amused at the thought.

With one hand on a hip, Amanda demands she elaborates. Sydney tells Amanda what happened between Jane and Alison earlier today in a briefer and more embellished story. Afterwards, she quickly skips out of the office after finishing her story. Amanda had rolled her eyes throughout the story and then strides out the door. Amanda walks over to Alison’s desk and stops, looming over her. Alison looks up, long used to Amanda’s little interruptions.

Amanda tilts her head while she places one hand on her hip. “So, is it true about you and Jane? That the both of you have decided to become lesbians?”

Alison gets a little annoyed. “Yes. What of it?” She tries to get back to her work.

Amanda ignores Alison’s brush off. “Well, let me tell you: I have no problem with it. Your lesbian lifestyle, I mean. Office regulations state that your lifestyle is safe at work. As long as you don’t have orgies in the women’s restroom or have any of your lesbians hit on me.”

Alison ignores Amanda’s latter comments, as they were normal part of her blunt and demanding personality. She turns around again to reply, “Don’t worry, Amanda. No one, not even I will come on to you. You’re safe.”

Amanda looks offended. “Why not? I’m attractive. I have qualities that your people would go for.”

Alison tries to suppress her laughter. “Frankly, Amanda, you’re just not my type. Now if you’ll excuse me….” She returns to concentrate on her work.

Amanda huffs then turns on her heels to leave.

Brooke comes out of her corner office and greets Amanda in a saccharine sweet voice.

“Hello, Amanda!” Brooke beams her smile at Amanda.

Amanda is not feeling very polite and decides to give Brooke a little dig. “Well, I guess you no longer have to worry about competition from Alison anymore. It now appears that she’s rooting for the other team!” She starts to turn to walk off again, but Brooke stops her by grabbing her arm.

Brooke gets a pinched look on her face. **“** What do you mean by that?” She demands.

Amanda removes Brooke’s hand from her arm as she begins to turn away. **“** What I mean is, you don’t have to worry about Alison stealing Billy from you, but I would worry about her stealing YOU away from Billy.”  Amanda finally walks away, leaving Brooke rather dumbstruck.

Brooke dumps her files in her office and decides to confront Alison herself. She stands behind Alison who deep in concentrating on her work. Brooke folds her arms and twists her face up.

“Just what does Amanda mean when she says you’re rooting for the other team now and I don’t have to worry about you stealing Billy away from me?” Brooke demands in her girlish whiny voice.

Alison turns around in her chair and stands up to look at Brooke point blank. **“** It means I don’t find men attractive. If you must know, I’m a lesbian. So is Jane. But this is hardly the time to get into it since Jane and I were working up the right time to announce our news to everyone.”  Alison turns back to pick up some files and leaves a stunned Brooke behind her.

Brooke sees Billy enter the office as he sits down to begin on his work as she stomps over to his desk. Brooke plops herself on top of Billy’s desk, making some files slip off making him frantically catching them, while she swings a leg back and forth.

“What is it, Brooke?” Billy flatly asks. He’s has a lot of work to do and not in the mood for Brooke’s little games.

She tilts her head to the side towards him and flips her long hair off her shoulder. **“** Alison came out as a lesbian,” she smugly replies.

Billy stops at what he's doing and looks up in shock. “What? Are you sure?”

Brooke nods her head then quickly tells him the story before she adds, “I knew something was _off_ with her!”  She savors Billy’s confused expression before heading back to her office.

Billy is dumbfounded and has many questions. He tries to find Alison to get straight answers from her, but can’t find her. He approaches Amanda who tells him what she was told. He decides he needs to have a drink at Shooters after work.

 


	4. Billy and Jake's Manhoods Feel Threatened

Billy walks through the door and heads for the bar to sit down. Jake spots him and walks over to him.

“Hey, Billy. What can I get you?” Jake asks, with bar-rag in hand.

Billy drums his fingers on top of the bar counter. “A beer.”

“One beer, coming up.” Jake pours it and then hands it to Billy.

“Then a whiskey, vodka and scotch to wash it all down,” Billy says with a sigh.

Jake notices Billy seems to be uptight about something with his nervous finger drumming. “Something bothering you, Billy?” he asks.

Billy takes a quick swig of his beer. **“** What would you do if you found out that someone you thought you knew came out different?”

Jake raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Billy continues to babble, “I mean, I thought I knew her. We lived together, slept together and even work together. Now she pulls this.”

Jake is still confused. “Is this about Brooke?”

Billy shakes his head. “It’s about the two women in our lives that totally been living false lives.”

Jake sighs, rubs a hand over his face. “I think I might need a beer.”

Billy nods his head. “Well, after I tell you, you will. Jake grabs himself a beer and takes a quick swig, readying himself for Billy’s revelation.

“Alison and Jane are lesbians,” Billy simply states. Jake stares at him in disbelief.

He nods and continues, **“** Yeah, apparently Sydney walked in on them kissing each other, really into each other and it’s been confirmed. They’re lesbians now.”

Jake laughs. “Can’t be. You’ve slept with Alison, I’ve slept with Jane. I think I would know!” He slams his beer down on the counter top. “I just don’t get it.”

Billy shrugs as he fiddles with his beer in his hands. “Maybe they were leading us on?”

Jake looks back at Billy and becomes suddenly pissed. “You know what I think it is? This is about how you can’t trust women at all! Dammit, doesn’t it bother you that they keep doing this to us?”

Billy shrugs. “I guess so. Maybe we should give them a chance to explain?”

Jake shakes his head. “Well, I sure as hell won’t! To hell with them!” He points his finger at another female. “See her? I bet I could bed her in a minute! That one over by the jukebox? Real easy! I bet there are a lot of women in here that would love to sleep with us!”

Billy looks around, letting it finally sink in. “Yeah, between the two of us, half the women in here would be begging us to take them to bed!”

Jake nods. “Damn right! We’ll show them! Who needs those two anyway? We’ll go on fine without them!” He clinks his beer with Billy.

Billy is getting revved up. “Yeah, buddy! You and me together. Let’s drink on it!”

They both continue to knock back their beers and complain about women.


	5. Men Are From Mars, Lesbians Are From....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Billy confront Jane and Alison. Matt is told.

Jane and Alison are heading out, planning to go somewhere to eat when they pass by an angry looking Billy and Jake.

Billy approaches them first, the alcohol consumption giving him dumb courage. “Uh, I’m confused, how do you know you’re a lesbian?”

Jake folds his arms with a scowl on his face. “Yeah. Are we not good enough?”

Alison folds her arms while Jane places her hand on one hip in defensive irritation. Alison decides to answer first, “They say there’s a pill for everything.”

Billy gapes at her. **“** Seriously?”

Alison makes a loud exasperation, “No Billy, of course there isn’t!”

Jake continues to glare. “Then what? Don’t like what we can give you in bed?” His words almost slurring by his own alcohol intake, fueled more by his angry mood.

Alison and Jane roll their eyes over such an absurd question.

“How about if Jake and I started to making out with each other?” asks Billy, trying to start a challenge. Jake nods along with him.

“Maybe you should,” Jane sharply retorts back.

“You certainly deserve each other,” Alison chimes in.

Jake and Billy glance at each other in surprise then back to Jane and Alison who were turning to leave.

“Is this because it didn’t work out between us?” Jake asks Jane.

Jane turns back to face him. “No, Jake. This has nothing to do with your precious manhood! We have felt like this for a long time. So get over yourselves!”

Alison shakes her head. “Why do guys get offended when women are not attracted to them? Does it really burn your ego that we just don’t want you? Or is it jealousy?”

Jane points a finger. **“** I vote for jealousy.”

Alison continues with her diatribe, **“** Or is it the fear of competition? That WE would be better in bed and you’d be left behind with your pitiful manhood?”

Jane begins to laugh out loud. “Let’s go, Alison. They obviously can’t handle us WOMEN by acting like insecure, macho jerks! Bye guys!” She throws a little wave at Jake and Billy as she leaves.

Alison follows Jane out. “Yeah, bye!”

Jake and Billy stare after them, still feeling low, as they sulk back to their apartments then slam their doors and to sleep off their hangovers.

 

Matt is parking his car when he sees Jane and Alison head toward Jane’s car. He waves at them. Jane and Alison wave back then glance between themselves with an idea forming **.**

Matt walks by them as he asks, “So, where are you two going?”

Jane shrugs. “Oh, just out. Together.”

Alison clears her throat, “Matt, can we ask you a question?”

He nods. “Uh, sure.”

Jane and Alison look at each other back to Matt.

“What would you say if two people you knew, came out as lesbians?” Jane cautiously asks.

He shifts on his foot. “Well, uh, I would be ok with it.” That was a rather silly question to ask him of all people.

Alison runs her hand through her hair and Jane rubs at her face nervously. Jane quickly glances at Alison before continuing, “Alison and I have come out and certain people are not taking it well. So, we hope that of all people who would understand would be you.”

Matt looks back and forth between them. “You and Alison are lesbians?” Jane and Alison nod together.

Alison looks at him with a hopeful expression. “Can we have your blessing?”

He smiles. “You have my blessing. I hope you’re happy and careful. Just like gay men, lesbians can become victims of homophobia and discrimination.”

Jane smiles back at him and replies, “We really appreciate it, Matt. Thanks.”

Alison smiles too. “You were always one of the good guys, Matt,” she agrees.

Matt gives a sheepish grin. “Uh, thanks, I guess. You need a friend, you have one in me.”

Jane has a thought that pops into her head, “Hey Matt, do you know where some really good gay bars are?”

He shrugs and nods. “Uh, yeah, yeah I do.”

Jane continues, “Because Alison and I want to check them out sometime, since we need a change. Maybe we could double date?” Alison smiles and nods along at the idea.

Matt, still smiling responds nonchalantly, “Well, uh, that would be nice, I guess. I’ll let you know.” He waves at them as they get into Jane’s car then drive away.

 

Matt is picking up his mail when Jo walks in to stop to pick up hers. They greet each other. He turns to her to comment, **“** You’ll never guess what’s happening: Jane and Alison came out as lesbians.”

Jo turns back towards him, taken aback. “What? Is this a joke?”

He shakes his head. “No. Jane and Alison just admitted it to me, and I gave them my support.”

She blinks and then chews at her lip for a moment. “I’m stunned at this. I don’t know what to say, really.”

Matt leans in to tell her, “My advice: accept them as they are and keep an open mind. It’s tough enough in this world so you will need all the friends you can.”

She nods at his words as they walk into the courtyard together and toward their apartments.

 


	6. How Do You Talk To a Lesbian?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney tries to talk to Jane again.

The next day, Sydney has managed to calm down and plans on trying to talk to Jane again. She’s been trying on different outfits, rejecting one after the other thinking they would be too attractive to lesbians and finally chooses something, which was her favorite leopard printed skirt with a matching blouse and hip boots. She walks down the stairs and knocks on Jane’s door.

Jane opens it to find Sydney nervously standing there. Jane says nothing and lets Sydney inside. Sydney stands just inside the living room, feeling awkward, not knowing what to say to Jane, as Jane is going through her morning routine of making breakfast and preparing for work.

She begins to pace a little as she speaks, “Jane…what, uh, happened the other day was a big misunderstanding and I hoped it all would be…” She trails off.

Jane stops what she was doing to look at her. “That it was all a mirage? Look, I know you mean well, Syd, but what you saw DID happen.”

Sydney panics. “But Jane….you were married! You’ve had sex with other men! You even were pregnant!” She squeals out the last sentence.

Jane shrugs as she moves around picking up things and setting them down again in their right order. “Lesbians like having sex too. And it wasn’t too long ago that lesbians married men and had children to remain in the closet. Times have changed.”

Sydney puts her hands on her hips and frowns. “Then just who is the MAN in bed? I mean, since there is no, you know….” Sydney wiggles her pointer finger for emphasis.

She laughs at Sydney’s inability to say “penis”. “Well, lesbians use devices such as dildos and strap-ons. They even use their fingers.”

Sydney’s jaw drops open. “What’s a strap-on? I mean, I know what it is but…UGH!” She spins around in the room from the realization. “Use your FINGERS?! How can you have sex like that?! I mean, I just can’t imagine you going in there, in your bed, doing IT with another woman! Come on, Jane!” Sydney flails her arms about.

Jane is very amused at Sydney’s discomfort. “Lesbians like doing things straight couples do and appreciate each other’s bodies.”

Sydney continues to make loud protestations, “Jane, I think you could do so much better than Alison!”

She smiles and shakes her head. “What are you suggesting, Syd? That you want to come on a chick-hunt with me at the local lesbian bars? Show me how to flirt with the gals?” She then winks at Sydney.

Sydney is taken aback. “No, no! H-h-how about I just buy you a k.d. Lang CD instead?” She smiles nervously.

She gives Sydney a lascivious look and makes her voice become deeper, “You know, Syd. That outfit you have on is really hot.” Jane licks her lips.

Sydney’s smile drops to a nervous twitch as she quickly turns to heads toward to the door, only to look one last time at Jane before quickly stumbling out.

Jane loudly laughs at her retreating sister. Alison walks in and looks over her shoulder to where Sydney had quickly gone.

“What was her problem?” Alison asks, as Jane walks over to greet her with a quick kiss.

Jane shrugs. “Hi honey! Oh, nothing. She just can’t handle reality.”

They go enjoy a nice breakfast together.

  **XXX.**


End file.
